Love, Jutsu, and Murder
by NarutoPistol
Summary: After Sakura's parent's death, Naruto is the only suspect...or is he? Who commited the crime? Is Naruto guilty or innocent? NaruSaku
1. Dinner With Sakura's Parents!

Love, Jutsu, and Murder

Chapter 1: A Dinner Date With Sakura's Parents!

**Interviews with the cast and creator:**

**Interviewer: So, NarutoPistol…how did you come up with the storyline?**

**NarutoPistol: Well, I actually had a dream one night last week about it. Most of my ideas come from my dreams, so expect a lot. I probably have a whole notebook of ideas.**

**Interviewer: Were you thinking anything while you were writing it?**

**NarutoPistol: Um…well…I pictured it in my mind. I pictured Naruto and Sakura acting it out. I could see there emotions and feelings as I wrote it. Its very hard ****not**** to get attached to the stories. I could just write all day!**

**Interviewer: Ok, then. After the first chapter of Love, Jutsu, and Murder, we'll catch up the stars themselves. Thank you for being with us, NarutoPistol.**

**NarutoPistol: It's my pleasure. Thank You for reading and please enjoy the following production…**

Naruto was staying at Sakura's house that night. But it wasn't just the two of them….Sakura's parents were there too. Naruto was invited over by her parents, and he had no choice but to come. He had to impress them. If he didn't, Sakura would totally kick his butt.

But that wasn't the least of his problems. Her parents wanted him to cook. Naruto. And we ALL know he can't cook. The only food he knows how to cook is instant noodles. That's not even a home-cooked meal. You would think because he was 16, he would know how to cook for himself, but no. Naruto had no idea how he was going to make the meal, but first he needed to find out what to cook, when an idea struck him. 

So, Naruto had asked Sakura later that day what her parent's favorite meal was.

"Well…they have always liked curry with rice…." You could tell Sakura wasn't sure, but it was good enough for Naruto. He got the instructions and ingredients from Sakura and headed off to the local market. When he got ther, he read down the list as he pondered through the food.

"Uh huh….white rice….gravy mix…."

Surprisingly, Naruto found all the ingredients quickly. He was planning on making it at home and bringing it over there. Hopefully, he would have enough time to do so. Maybe..Sakura would come over and help him with the dish.

He ran home to find he had ran out of ramen. Apparently, he forgot to get some at the market. He freaked.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard. Minutes later, Sakura stumbled frantically in his house.

"What is it?!!!" she looked awfully worried. "I ran out of ramen!!!" he almost looked like he was crying. "Ramen?! I ran down here because you have no more ramen?!" She yelled in his face. He winced back, waiting for the pain. Then SMACK. She slapped him right in the face. He groaned. Normal Sakura. He got up slowly as he mumbled "sorry." He never knew why she was always like this.

Sakura then saw the groceries. "Hm…so you got the stuff… I'm surprised." She smiled. "So you really wanna impress my parents?" she continued. Naruto blushed, no matter how hurt his cheek felt. "That's very kind of you." Naruto had never heard those words before. He tried to hide his face.

"You want me to help you make it?" Sakura asked. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Naruto would have some alone time.^^ Naruto felt happy inside. He nodded quick before she changed her mind. Sakura smiled.

"Ok. First, we boil the rice…" she picked up a pan and started filling it with rice. Naruto stared at her in awe. He was drooling all over the floor. Then something brought him back to the real world. "Naruto? You gonna help or am I just going to have to do it myself?" She was smiling, but with a serious look on her face. He laughed and picked up a pot.

Minutes Later…

Naruto picked up the salt shaker and began to dump a couple teaspoons on the curry. Sakura suddenly saw what he was doing. She nearly burst into flames. "Naruto, you baka!" she knocked the salt out of his hand. She then picked him up by the neck of his shirt. "You just messed up the dinner!" she looked at him angrily.

The next thing you know, her lips were pressed onto his.

They broke apart quietly, both blushing terribly.

"Um…well…we better get back to work…" Sakura said, hiding her face. Naruto tried not to smile. They never spoke again that hour.

At Sakura's House..

"Ah…..Uzumaki Naruto." Her father greeted him warmly as he shook him by the hand. Naruto smiled. Sakura's parents were kinder than he thought. Naruto then hugged his mom without hesitating. Sakura was looking pleased, which was a good sign.

He helped Sakura set the table. "Things are looking good, Naruto." She smiled at him. That made his day. Hopefully, they would like the meal.

"This looks delicious, Naruto." Sakura's Mom said, looking excited. "Thank you, Mrs. Haruno." He tried to be as polite as possible. "Sakura has told us all about you…" Her father started. Naruto was happy. Sakura had admired him.^^. Then they dug into the meal. "Mmmm…Tasty..with the right amount of salt.." Her father said, grinning. Naruto smirked at Sakura.

After the meal….

Sakura's phone rang suddenly. She answered it reluctantly, not wanting to leave. "Hello?" she answered as her family looked at her. "Ok. I'm on my way." She told the person on the other side of the phone. "Ino needs me to help her with an emergency at Yamanaka Flowers." Her mother nodded. "You do want you have to, honey." Mrs. Haruno said. Naruto watched as his crush left the room. Oh no. Now he was all alone. With Sakura's parents.

"Sakura tells us you guys have been pretty close." Her mom said. Naruto gulped. If he made the wrong move, he could end up with his head chopped off. *not really* "I wouldn't say were that close.. but we've been best friends for years.." He said awkwardly. "Friends, eh?" Sakura's dad said, looking at Naruto funny. "I think you guys are more than friends, what do you think, Naruto?" her dad continued. Naruto blushed. "Well..I have liked her for a bit…" Naruto was ready for a scowling. "I think that's just darling." He was so happy to hear her say those words. Looks like the night would be great…until…

Two mintes later…

Naruto suddenly felt a solid object hit his head. His eyes dropped as Sakura's parents looked at him in horror.

"Naruto?! You ok, Naruto?!" Those were the last words he heard…

**Interviews with the cast and creator:**

**Interviewer: Were back with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno: The main characters of Love, Jutsu, and Murder. So, guys what was the weirdest thing that happened on the set?**

**Sakura Haruno: I remember one time when Naruto was eating ramen on the set. And he spilled the ramen all over the equipment. *laughs* We had to wait a few months to shoot again!**

**Naruto Uzuamki: Dattebayo! You know how much I like my ramen! *smiles***

**Interviewer: What was the best part about acting?**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Well, it was our first time, but it was super fun because we already knew everyone on the set. We got to be around our friends at work.**

**Sakura Haruno: Naruto pretty much said it all. It was the greatest experience.**

**Interviewer: SO…was there any romance on the set?**

***both blush***

**Sakura Haruno: There was quite a bit, but you'll have to watch/read the rest to find out.**

**Interviewer: Well, there ya have it folks. Catch up for more sneak peeks and interviews later on. I'm ****Place Name Here****, signing off.**

**Be sure to check out the next chapter !**


	2. Framed!

Love, Jutsu, and Murder

Chapter 2: Framed!

**Sneak peeks and previews:**

**Random Voice: The following preview is rated PG for some mild violence and language. Because of this, viewer discretion is advised.**

**Announcer Voice: What if someone you loved, kept a secret from you so big…that it put everyone's lives at stake?**

**Sakura Haruno: First Sasuke…**

***Flashback***

**Sakura Haruno: Just don't walk away!**

***Sasuke moves behind Sakura***

**Sasuke Uchiha: Thank You Sakura, for everything.**

***End of flashback***

**Sakura Haruno: And now Naruto..**

***Flashback***

**Naruto Uzumaki: I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But I have to leave the village… Granny Tsuande ordered me to..**

**Sakura Haruno: Wh-What? No…you can't…**

**Naruto Uzuamaki: You wouldn't understand Sakura-chan…I'm a…a….vampire.**

**Announcer Voice: Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno star in: NarutoPistol's The Deadly Mistake**

**Announcer Voice: Available Now at !**

Naruto woke up an hour later and found himself on the cold, kitchen floor, blood everywhere… and a knife in his hand.

He struggled to get up. In a split second, he had instant, searing pain in his stomach. He looked down at the wound. A knife cut for sure. He was still in shock. Did he do all this? No..no…he wouldn't…he couldn't…

Then horror struck him. Sakura's parents were on the floor. Face down. Surely dead. He had to call the medics quick. He picked up the house phone, and found it was disconnected. The murderer cut the line. He had to get help and now.

Every single movement caused him pain. Then, Sakura burst through the door, looking terrified. Naruto still had the knife in his hand. "Naruto! What did you do?" She was trying to hold back the tears. She fell to her knees. She couldn't have possibly thought he did this. Naruto staggered towards her, trying to comfort her. "Get away from me!" She screamed. Naruto started to cry. "You think I did this!?" He yelled back. She didn't answer. Sakura picked up her cell phone and dialed a small number. 911. She was putting Naruto in jail. "I have no choice but to turn you in." she started to cry.

Naruto stayed silent as Sakura checked her parent's pulse. They were dead. Sakura's eyes were red from crying. She was in pain too.

The Question Was: Who Did This To Sakura's Parents And Why? No one knew the answer. Sakura had a hard time believing Naruto. He was the only person with her parents at the time…or was he? If it wasn't Naruto..and it wasn't Sakura…than who was it?

When the cops got there…

"Drop the knife!" One cop yelled at Naruto at gunpoint. Naruto dropped the knife. The cops came towards him and put hand cuffs on his wrists. He grunted with the pain of his wound. Sakura had apparently noticed and walked to him. The cops warned her to get back, but she ignored them. She then started healing his would, surprisingly.

Naruto was glad she had come to his rescue. If she didn't he would have probably passed out from loss of blood.

While she healed him, the police mumbled suspiciously. What were they going to do with Naruto? They had very little proof that he killed them, because he didn't! He was framed by ________________! *find name out later in the story*

They took Naruto and Sakura down to the Hokage for questioning….

"I just don't believe Naruto would do such a thing….especially to Sakura's parents." Tsunade argued. "But he's the only suspect, your honor." The Chief said. "Have you checked for fingerprints on the knife he was carrying?" she asked him. The chief shook his head slowly. He then walked out of the room. *Yay! ^^ That means Naruto isn't a suspect…I think…*

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Hello Naruto, Sakura." She was smiling. She knew they were innocent. "I know you guys to well to know that you didn't kill them." They were relieved to know someone was on there side.

"But...I know someone who would….

**Previews and sneak peeks:**

**Announcer Voice: What will happen to Naruto and Sakura? Will Naruto be proven guilty or innocent? Whose fingerprints were on the knife? **

**Announcer Voice: Find Out in Chapter 3 of NarutoPistol's Love, Jutsu, and Murder!**

**Ending Review:**

**Jiriaya: Hello, everybody! Today I am reviewing none other than NarutoPistol's Love, Jutsu, and Murder. Now, I love this book because it has romance, suspense, adventure, and a bit of horror. It gives you goose bumps!*the good kind* The characters of this book are based on none other than Konoha's own…Naruto and Sakura! I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
